


Diamond Happiness

by clandestinely



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Broken Heart, F/F, Fictogemino, POV Second Person, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestinely/pseuds/clandestinely
Summary: "Takdir telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan berlianmu, wahai Clarith gadis bermata merah. Tetapi, kau tahu sudah tidak ada jalan kembali lagi. Jadi, biarkan roda gigi kehancuran itu berputar dan mengakhiri takdir penuh agoni ini."Terinspirasi dari Daughter of White.
Relationships: Clarith/Michaela (Evillious Chronicles)
Kudos: 3





	Diamond Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter **The Evillious Chronicles** yang ada di sini adalah milik **mothy** , begitupun dengan lagu **Daughter of White** yang menjadi inspirasi dan patokan cerita ini. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

Kau Clarith melihat langit sore yang begitu tentram. Ombak menderu, mengirimkan sirene nostalgia yang membawamu pada denyut perih masa lalu. Kau pun tersenyum tipis. Ah, kau teringat lagi dengan gadis rambut hijau itu. Kau tahu kau sangat merindukannya.

Kau pun memerhatikan gadis pirang di sebelahmu. Dulunya ia begitu menyedihkan. Ia terlambat mengetahui kebenaran. Sang pelayan telah pergi tepat di saat ia telah keluar dari labirin ilusi kemewahannya. Sang pelayan, saudaranya. Kau dan ia memang benar-benar sama. Takdir telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan emasnya, dan juga kebahagiaan berlianmu.

Sekarang ia telah menerima semuanya. Takdirnya yang dengan begitu kejam memotong kebahagiaannya ketika ia lengah. Ah, dunia tak pernah sebaik itu, sebenarnya. Tetapi, biarlah gadis ini menjalani akhir dunianya dengan perlahan. Kau dan ia mengabdikan diri untuk mengurus anak yatim piatu di panti. Karena kalian takkan membiarkan anak-anak tak berdosa seperti mereka juga mengalami takdir mengerikan yang sama seperti kalian.

Kau berpikir, sekarang sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Membalaskan dendam orang yang kau cintai pada sang Ratu Rilliane itu sebenarnya sudah tak perlu. Kebenaran telah membakar harga dirinya, mencairkan balok es kebanggaannya. Karena memang, tangis penyesalan selalu datang di akhir cerita.

Dan kau pun juga tahu, membunuhnya pada malam itu hanya akan mengulangi agoni itu. Roda gigi kehancuran masih akan berputar jika kau meneruskannya. Lagipula, ia sudah menyadari semuanya, bukan? Sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu melalui tatapan matanya. Hei, kau mulai penasaran siapa gerangan pemuda pirang yang tampak suram wajahnya pada waktu itu.

Pemuda itu melindunginya. Ia memperingatkanmu bahwa gadis itu sudah tak perlu menerima hukuman apapun lagi. Takdir telah menghancurkannya hingga kehilangan bentuknya, dan membuatnya semakin menyadari akan semua yang telah terjadi akibat dirinya. Pada akhirnya, ketika gadis itu telah menyerah, kau pun urung membunuhnya, malahan memotong rambutnya dengan Pisau Kesuraman. Wadah dari dosa kemarahan.

Gadis pirang itu sudah menyadari kesalahan fatalnya. Mencabut nyawa seseorang melalui tangan orang lain itu lebih keji dibandingkan ia yang membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Kau awalnya gelap mata, mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah dalang di balik pembunuhan massal itu. Ia ternyata masih hidup; gadis yang telah membunuh cintamu melalui ucapan kejinya itu dengan egonya yang angkuh. Tetapi kau tahu, bahwa takdir pun masih berbaik hati padanya.

Kau memang memiliki hati yang baik. Mungkin orang menyebutmu lembek, tetapi kau tak peduli. Mengetahui kebenarannya membuatmu tetap berbaik hati padanya. Karena kau percaya, gadis itu sudah tak sama seperti dulu. Ia telah berubah, melalui takdir penuh duri dan bunga yang jahat. Kau memercayainya, meskipun pada saat itu sebenarnya ia belum terlalu berubah.

Seorang gadis yang kaukira sebelumnya adalah seorang pemuda itu. Ia sama sepertimu, kehilangan segala yang dicintai dan dibanggakan. Kau dan ia sama menyedihkannya. Kau bahkan mulai berpikir jika bukan dirimu, siapa lagi yang ia punya? Kau pun juga mengakui bahwa kau tidak punya siapapun lagi selain dirinya. Jadi, ya, sudahlah. Kalian pun menerima satu sama lain, walaupun kau tak tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

Dan dulu, kau yang menemukannya. Dalam keadaan pingsan karena kelaparan.

Kabar burung yang dibawa oleh sang penyihir dan anak didiknya itu, mengatakan bahwa sang ratu Lucifenia telah menerima hukumannya. Dengan kepala yang terputus dari lehernya itu, ia takkan pernah bisa berucap keji lagi seperti yang sering ia lakukan semasa hidupnya. Semua orang mengharapkan itulah yang terjadi.

Padahal awalnya kau lega karena akhirnya pembalasan dendammu telah terbalaskan. Pemberontakan itu didalangi oleh sang pejuang berdarah Avadonia. Dan sepertinya kau juga mendengar bahwa sang raja Marlon juga ikut ambil peran, karena bagaimanapun juga cintamu dan cintanya adalah orang yang sama—dan setidaknya kau ikut mendoakan keberhasilan mereka. Kendati pada akhirnya, semua tak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

... haruskah kau iri pada rasa kecintaan itu? Rasa kesetiaan itu? Bahwa sang pelayan sampai rela menukar nyawanya dengan sang ratu karena dia adalah saudaranya.

Pemberontakan Lucifenian dilancarkan dengan menargetkan sang ratu sebagai prioritas untuk digulingkan. Meskipun di dalam pemberontakan itu, yang dibunuh malah sang pelayan. Saudaranya yang sangat mirip dengannya, Allen Avadonia menggantikan nyawa Ratu Rilliane akibat dari dedikasinya yang amat tinggi pada sang saudari. Dia rela menghancurkan dirinya sendiri demi sang ratu.

Tapi, hei. Kau juga sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk cintamu, bukan? Kau mungkin sebenarnya menyesal karena sudah memanfaatkan kesempitan, tetapi apa boleh buat? Meskipun pada akhirnya, gadis itu mati karena keganasan Kerajaan Lucifenia. Kau tak tahu siapa pembunuhnya, tapi kau yakin itu pasti mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Michaela."

Di tengah pelarian untuk menyelamatkan diri, kau mendeklarasikan bahwa kau mencintainya, dan itu memang benar apa adanya. Kepada sang gadis kandidat Pohon Seribu Tahun yang berikutnya, Michaela. Dengan dalih yang begitu manis, kau memasukkan obat tidur padanya tatkala ia lengah. Memaksa sang pemuda untuk segera membawa gadis itu sebagai bagian dari rencana saudagar kaya Keel Freesis untuk menyembunyikannya.

Karena ketika "Perburuan Hijau" itu telah dimulai, kau memutuskan untuk membawa gadis pohon itu kabur bersamamu. Walaupun pada dasarnya, kau tak tahu harus ke mana. Untunglah putra dari kepala desa Yatski, Ein bersama kalian. Kau tak peduli pemuda itu melakukannya karenamu, atau karena gadis itu. Atau mungkin karena Keel Freesis yang menyuruhnya. Entahlah, kau tak peduli. Keselamatan Michaela adalah yang paling kau pedulikan.

Kau mengetahui alasan mengapa peristiwa mengerikan itu bisa sampai terjadi. Mungkin karena roda gigi kehancuran itu telah berputar. Digerakkan oleh Michaela sang gadis pohon dan Kyle Marlon sang penguasa seberang lautan. Pertemuan mereka seharusnya tak pernah terjadi. Atau mungkin, memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Demi terkumpulnya salah satu dari ketujuh wadah dosa terbesar. Dosa kesombongan. Penyihir itu sudah mengetahuinya.

Padahal jika semua itu tak pernah terjadi, kau masih bisa hidup bahagia dengan gadis berambut hijau itu sebagai pelayan di kediaman keluarga saudagar Freesis. Memang sialan si saudagar Freesis itu. Kalau saja ia tak pernah tahu betapa merdunya nyanyian Michaela, ia takkan pernah mengundang gadis itu untuk tampil di ruang dansa. Ia takkan pernah memperkenalkannya pada sang Marlon. Mereka berdua takkan pernah saling mengenal. Dan tragedi itu takkan pernah terjadi. 

"Pastikan Negeri Hijau... Elphegort telah dimusnahkan. Bunuh semua gadis berambut hijau di dalamnya."  
Ah, semua orang mengutuk sang ratu Lucifenia dan untaian kata penuh keegoisan itu.

Pada saat itu, kau terbakar rasa cemburu karena gadis rambut hijau itu dipinang oleh sang raja Marlon. Kau takut kehilangan gadis itu, karena hanya dialah yang kau miliki. Namun kau hanya ingin dia bahagia. Meskipun sulit, kau akhirnya mencoba untuk memercayai tunangan gadismu. Di sisi lain, ratu Lucifenia menginginkan pemuda itu, dan terpaksa menelan pil pahit karena pemuda itu menolaknya. Dan begitulah kutukan itu terjadi.

Mungkin memang ini harus terjadi, karena takdir telah menggariskannya.

Di desa Yatski, meskipun kau sering diganggu oleh para warga karena keberadaanmu yang "berbeda" dari mereka, kau hidup bahagia karena keberadaannya di sisimu. Michaela, gadis yang kauselamatkan beberapa bulan yang lalu itu memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri untukmu. Ia, yang untuk pertama kalinya menjadi temanmu.

Kau tak peduli dunia membencimu; mengutuk dan mengumpatmu. Asalkan ia ada untukmu, kau bahagia.

Kehadirannya memberimu arti hidup. Kau yang selalu meminta maaf pada siapapun dan atas apapun—termasuk atas kehidupanmu—telah merasa bahagia karena kehadirannya. Ia yang telah bersedia menerima, membutuhkan, dan menyayangimu. Kau tak perlu hal lainnya; kekayaan dan status sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kelabumu. Kau bahagia selama ia bersamamu.

Sosokmu yang memiliki rambut berlian dan mata merah delima menghantui warga desa, sehingga kau pun dicap sebagai anak iblis. Dan kau pikir, itu memang memiliki dua arti: memang penampilanmu yang menyeramkan, dan keturunanmu yang terkutuk. Ah, memang terkutuklah kakek rambut ungu itu.

Tetapi, Michaela datang dalam hidupmu. Ia menyelamatkanmu; menyayangimu sepenuh jiwanya. Walaupun awalnya kau ragu akan kesetiaannya padamu, namun kebaikan hatinya melunturkan semua kenegatifanmu. Pelukannya membawa pergi semua kegundahanmu. Tangismu pun menghapus kecurigaanmu.

"Kau tahu, Clarith? Kau adalah orang yang paling indah yang pernah kukenal."

Kau menyelamatkannya ketika ia pingsan di depan Pohon Seribu Tahun itu. Dan bahkan sebelum gadis itu menjadi seorang manusia pun, ia sudah bersedia menjadi temanmu. Dirimu yang begitu dibenci oleh para tetanggamu, dan terisolasi dari kehidupan indah di luar sana.

Hidup sejak lama sebagai roh hutan, Michaela telah melihat begitu banyak hal. Sebagai seekor burung mirai yang menyukai buah trauben, ia memerhatikan bagaimana kehidupan hutan berputar layaknya roda. Dirinya yang terluka dan diselamatkan olehmu, tiba-tiba untuk pertama kalinya tertarik dengan kehidupan manusia.

Di bawah tanggung jawab sang penyihir waktu Elluka Clockworker, Michaela sang roh hutan hidup membaur dalam kehidupan manusia, walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus melepaskan raga manusianya karena tragedi itu.

Sebagai bayaran atas kebaikan hati sang penyihir, ia ikut mencari wadah dosa terbesar itu. Berinkarnasi menjadi manusia bersama roh hutan lainnya, Gumillia: aku.

Inilah kisah kejahatan bermula dari mata merah delima milik keturunan Natsuma. Dirimu, Clarith.

* * *

  
_Silakan baca ulang dari bawah sini untuk mendapatkan sensasi yang berbeda._  


**Author's Note:**

> Repost fanfic lama saya dari FFn, saya ada memperbaiki sedikit kata-kata maupun tanda bacanya yang keliru di sana-sini. Semoga udah terlihat lebih baik orz
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
